


The First Day of All Good Things

by Sunset_Butterflies



Category: Good Omens (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, I will add tags as I update, Illnesses, Light Angst, M/M, New York City, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Search for a Cure, Sick Character, Sickfic, Supernatural Illnesses, don't wanna spoil too much, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Butterflies/pseuds/Sunset_Butterflies
Summary: When Adam Young comes down with a mysterious sickness, Aziraphale and Crowley have to travel farther than they've gone in a long time to find a cure. Though it seems a fairly simple task at first, they soon learn that curing Adam isn't as easy as they thought it would be...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually written something for the Good Omens x Shadowhunters crossover that's been on my mind for some time now, I hope you'll enjoy it!

The past few days, Adam hadn't been feeling very well. He had stopped playing with Pepper, Wensleydale and Brian, and he even refused to take Dog for a walk in the afternoons. He'd never felt so light-headed before. And as if it weren't bad enough, after a couple of days the dizziness became accompanied by nausea. The worst part, though, was the fact that his parents didn't believe him when he told them how sick he had been feeling. After they had measured his temperature and it turned out to be normal, they thought he was just faking it. 

For the first time, Adam would rather go to school than deal with this sickness, whatever it was.

A few days later, Mrs Young went to wake Adam up, assuming he must've slept through his alarm again. To her surprise, Adam was wide awake, sitting on the bed facing the door. While she didn't think anything was wrong with her son, she did notice that he looked tired and even a little pale.

"Adam, get up, darling."

"Mum, I'm really not feeling well," Adam grumbled while he tried to get his eyes to focus. He stared at the ceiling, where his paper planes hung. 

Mrs Young looked him up and down before she nodded with a sigh. Adam had been complaining for several days already, so she figured missing one day of school wouldn't be a big deal. Although there was no way of proving the boy wasn't faking it, sending him to school while he felt sick could end even worse.

"Okay. You get some sleep, though. You look very tired," she ruffled his hair and smiled briefly. When she left, Adam lay back down and considered his options for a moment before he reached for his phone and texted Anathema.

'Hi Anathema, I've been sick for the past few days but my parents think I'm just faking it. I was thinking that maybe it has got to do something with me being the Antichrist and all, in which case you're the only one in Tadfield who can help me. It would be great if you could.'

He laid the phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally heard a message notification.

'Of course. Will you come over or should I?'

He glanced at the clock. It was quarter to ten, meaning his parents had already left for work and the house was empty. And as he already felt bad for asking Anathema to help him, he decided he'd make his way down to Jasmine Cottage.

'I'll be at Jasmine Cottage in fifteen minutes.'

He forced himself to get dressed and then continued towards the front door. After locking the house, he pondered whether to walk or take his bike. In the end, he settled for walking, because passing out while riding a bike would certainly be far more dangerous.

In roughly ten minutes, he stood at Anathema's doorstep and took a moment to collect himself before knocking. He had always been honest about everything, but he didn't want his awful state to be the first thing Anathema saw on him.

The door swung open, Anathema standing right behind them.

"Hi! Come in," she smiled kindly, taking a step aside to let Adam in. As soon as she closed the door behind him, she spun around and took a careful look at him. "So, what seems to be the problem? You don't look too well," she said with a hint of concern in her voice. 

Adam took a deep breath. "I... I've been feeling light-headed, and nauseous, and..." he had to lean against a wall to keep himself upright.

"I see." He felt a compassionate pat on his shoulder. "Let's get you seated, I don't want you to collapse on the floor."

With Anathema's help, Adam was able to get himself to the living room and lie down on the couch. Anathema hadn't noticed before that the boy had started shaking at some point, so she lit the fireplace by the couch and threw a blanket over him to keep him warm.

While Adam was keeping himself warm, she made him a cup of tea and brought in a few of her instruments to find out what was so wrong with him. There was nothing she discovered that Adam hadn't already known.

"It's not a normal sickness, that's for sure," she said in the end. "But that's about everything I can tell you. I can call Aziraphale and Crowley, but I'm not sure if they'll be of any help either." She squeezed Adam's hand reassuringly and attempted a smile.

"It won't hurt to try, will it?" Adam looked at her, and for the first time, Anathema heard the desperation in his voice. He must've been suffering a lot, Anathema thought as she pulled out her phone.

"Gimme a sec."

An hour later, a black Bentley pulled up to the cottage and then there was a knock on the front door. Anathema spared Adam a nod of encouragement before getting the door. Adam could hear the familiar voices from the hallway, and as odd as it might have been, the thought of having not one but three people he trusted close to him made him feel safe and well taken care of.

"Hi, Adam," Aziraphale appeared in the doorway, Crowley peeking from behind him. They looked the boy up and down before stepping closer towards him, Aziraphale crouching beside the couch to meet Adam's eye level.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Crowley said, standing behind Aziraphale and laying a hand on the angel's shoulder. He pushed his dark glasses up to the top of his head as if he were to see better without them. 

They ran several more tests on Adam while listening to Anathema's explanation of Adam's symptoms. But even with 6000 years of knowledge concerning human sicknesses, neither Aziraphale nor Crowley was able to identify the sickness that had been annoying Adam for weeks.

"There _is_ something awfully familiar about this," Crowley said. He took a deep breath through his nose as if he was smelling the air. "If only I could pinpoint what it is..."

"Well, my dear, you better realise it fast because, to tell the truth, I don't know what our other options are," Aziraphale sighed, patting Adam's shoulder encouragingly. 

"We think it has affected him because of his demonic origin and that's also the reason why his parents can't notice it," noted Anathema as she touched Adam's forehead to check for fever.

Crowley sighed. "If that's the case, let's just hope it's not contagious." 

"In _any_ case," Anathema turned away from Adam, facing the couple, "I know a person who might be able to help us. She's a relative living in New York who specializes in treating supernatural entities, among other things. Should I give her a call and tell her that you'll stop by her flat in a couple of days?"

"What do you think, dear?" Aziraphale turned his head to look at Crowley. "Fancy a trip to New York?"

\----

"Can't we just miracle ourselves to New York?" sighed Crowley as he parked his Bentley in the underground garage at the airport. He hated having to say goodbye to his beloved Bentley, even if just for a few days. That and the fear of getting on a plane were the two primary things making him reluctant to go.

"No, my dear, you know very well we can't," Aziraphale said. "Definitely not without going through our respective head offices, which is a thing I'd preferably avoid." 

Crowley nodded in defeat and got out of the car to get their luggage. 

"Are you scared of flying, Crowley?" Aziraphale said suddenly, leaning against the car roof. 

The question caught Crowley off guard. "Well, I... I'm not a fan. What if something goes wrong?"

"Even if that were to happen, we would make sure nobody gets hurt. We can still use our miracles, you know," Aziraphale chuckled, giving Crowley a light peck on the cheek before taking the handle of his luggage from Crowley. "Come on now, we don't want to miss our flight." 

They went through check-in without a problem and within an hour, they were aboard the plane. They had been assigned two seats in the middle row, an aisle seat and a middle seat.

"Which one do you want to sit in?" Crowley asked, eyeing Aziraphale. 

"It doesn't matter, my dear," Aziraphale said as he put their carry-ons in the overhead storage space. 

"For God's sake," Crowley rolled his eyes theatrically before climbing into the seat next to the child. 

"Will you be able to go to the bathroom with me sitting in the aisle seat?" Aziraphale asked him. and sat down as well.

"I have my ways, angel," Crowley grinned. Then he leaned closer to Aziraphale. "Even if it means crawling over your gorgeous thighs to go to the bathroom," the words were barely audible, yet they still managed to send chills down Aziraphale's spine. 

"Crowley! We're in public," Aziraphale covered his face with his hands to hide that he had started blushing.

Despite Crowley's initial worries, the plane took off safely and within minutes, they were high up in the sky. They had booked a night flight as it was the soonest flight they had found, so the cabin lights were dimmed after the plane had reached its intended elevation. 

Luckily for Crowley, the boy who had been sitting in the seat next to him had fallen asleep shortly after take-off. At least he didn't have to worry about being annoyed by anyone. 

"Would you like to watch a movie, dear?" Aziraphale asked him. There were small screens built into the seats in front of them and Aziraphale started browsing through the movie list excitedly.

"No, I think I'll sleep while I still can," said Crowley. "Once the child next to me wakes up, that's it for me, I'm afraid."

"Ah, okay," Aziraphale nodded in understanding. "I can put the armrest up to make a bit more space for you."

Crowley nodded, immediately leaning against Aziraphale after the armrest between them disappeared. "Is this okay?" he looked up at him.

"Absolutely," he smiled.

Crowley fell asleep shortly after, with his head on Aziraphale's shoulder and his hand resting on Aziraphale's thigh. Aziraphale smiled as he put on a movie, still paying attention to Crowley's every movement.

When they finally landed on J. F. Kennedy International Airport in New York, it was still dark outside. Due to the time difference, it was only a little past 5 a.m., so when they finally got to their hotel, they stripped to their boxers and went straight to bed, not bothering to look for pyjamas in their luggage.

In the morning, Aziraphale was the first one to get up. He planted a soft kiss on Crowley's forehead and went to the window to unfold the blinds.

"Crowley, darling, get up, we have some errands to run," he said softly in Crowley's direction. The demon muttered something in response and stretched his hands out above his head.

Before Crowley convinced himself to get out of bed, Aziraphale retrieved their luggage from the hallway where they had left it after their arrival. After bringing it to the bedroom, he unzipped his luggage and picked his outfit for the day. A long-sleeved white button-up paired with beige trousers seemed like a good idea for New York at this time of year. He put a grey sweater over the button-up just in case it would get colder later.

At last, Crowley rolled out of bed and stumbled towards his luggage to search for clothes. While he was getting dressed – skinny black jeans and a black turtleneck was one of his favourite combinations, Aziraphale unpacked the rest of their clothes and folded them neatly into the closet. They had booked the room for a week in hopes that their errands wouldn't take up too much of their time and they would have enough time to properly enjoy the trip. As much as they wanted to help Adam, they were also excited to go sightseeing and visit all the famous places.

After getting dressed, Crowley grabbed his phone and opened the Maps app. He studied the screen for a few minutes, before looking up and at Aziraphale.

"The flat of Anathema's relative shouldn't be far from here. We can walk and stop somewhere to grab something to eat."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," beamed Aziraphale.

The streets of New York were coloured by freshly fallen leaves and every so often, you would see one of the first Halloween decorations. Though the temperatures weren't too different from those in London, the absence of autumn humidity made it feel warmer than it actually was. As the couple walked along the streets, taking in the American culture and stopping occasionally to taste local specialities, Crowley couldn't help but feel slightly out of place. Something didn't sit right with him, but he didn't wait to ruin Aziraphale's mood by bothering him with his problems. He assumed that it must've been something he had eaten.

The flat was located in Brooklyn, in a quite silent area, so when they finally found the street where the flat was located, Crowley immediately tensed up. It wasn't something he had eaten, it was the place.

"Angel, I don't like this place," Crowley muttered, loud only enough so that Aziraphale would hear him.

"Come on, dear, don't be foolis-"

Before he could finish the sentence, an arrow cut through the air a few centimetres from his face and rattled against the wall behind him.


	2. Of Raziel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to get interesting!
> 
> There are no TSC books spoilers in this fic (except for Max hahah) as it's based solely on the TV show. Enjoy this week's chapter! <3

In the next few moments, several things happened at once: Crowley jumped in front of Aziraphale as if to shield him from a possibly life-threatening situation, while his eyes flew to the other end of the alley, where a portal had opened up. It wasn't the kind of portal Heaven or Hell would use, and although Crowley could see some similarities, the orange-glowing edges and its circular shape were a novelty.

Two men emerged from the portal, their presence making Crowley's hair stand on end. The taller of the two, dark-haired and clad in black, had his eyes locked on Aziraphale and Crowley, aiming at them with a bow. So that was where the arrow from earlier had come from.

Crowley looked at the shorter man. His skin tone was definitely darker compared to that of his companion's, and his clothes were much more fashionable. But the only thing that truly caught Crowley's attention was the energy his presence had. He had felt that kind of energy before, a long time ago. In fact, more than 6000 years ago.

"What the Heaven are _you_ doing here?" he snapped at the shorter man, who looked bewildered by Crowley's tone.

"Do I know you?" The man asked, genuinely puzzled. "I've never had problems with my memory, but I don't remember having met you before..."

Something was off, Crowley knew it right away. The energy wasn't entirely as strong as he had remembered it, and he looked different too. But then again, it had been more than 6000 years.

" _Asmodeus_..." Crowley said, trying to suppress the growing feeling of doubt building up in the back of his mind. "Why am I not surprised you don't remember me?"

"Oh." The man finally seemed to understand the situation as he looked over his shoulder at his companion, who was still intently observing both Crowley and Aziraphale, ready to kill them with nothing but a small movement of his fingers. They made eye contact and the man nodded shortly.

"It's okay, Alexander. I've got this."

Crowley watched the couple as the taller man – Alexander – reluctantly lowered his bow and the shorter man looked back at them, slowly walking backwards while maintaining eye contact with them.

"Trust me, I don't mean you any harm. I'm Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and this is Alec Lightwood, the Head of the New York Institute," he returned to Alec's side and put a hand on his shoulder without thinking twice about it.

Aziraphale and Crowley were too confused to notice. They had no idea what this man was talking about, or what being the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute even meant.

Magnus frowned. "I assume you're not from around here since my reputation precedes me..."

Aziraphale was the first one to react. "No, we're not, please pardon our manners. My name's Aziraphale. Crowley, dear, would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Sorry," Crowley shook his head, still not having processed what Magnus had just told them. "It's just that your energy..."

"Crowley, _please_ ," Aziraphale shushed him, noticing how uncomfortable Magnus felt. "I'm terribly sorry, we didn't mean to bother you. He must've mistaken you for someone else."

Magnus looked up at Alec. In a normal situation, he would try to make the situation less uncomfortable with a joke or two, but he wasn't in the mood for joking right now. Alec leaned down and whispered something in his ear, making Magnus shake his head and lower his gaze. 

"He hasn't made a mistake." Magnus looked up at them after a couple of seconds had passed. His eyes were much lighter, almost reminding Crowley of the colour of his own eyes. His pupils were slit too, like a cat's. "Asmodeus is my father."

"Magnus, you... your glamour," Alec reminded him quietly. Magnus averted his gaze once more.

Crowley stared at Magnus in horror. Out of all the scenarios that he had considered, he hadn't expected this. "H-how...?"

"No more questions, dear," Aziraphale shook his head disapprovingly, looking at Magnus apologetically.

"It's quite all right," said Magnus. When he looked up again, his eyes were back to their original colour. "Now that I think about it, I have some questions myself. What would you say to a proper conversation at our place, over drinks?" he smiled politely.

By his side, Alec knew he was most likely upset about having to deal with yet another of his father's problems, yet all he could do was admire Magnus' diplomatic way of handling the situation. He squeezed Magnus' hand gently to give him at least some kind of support.

"That would be lovely," Aziraphale said, shushing Crowley who was just about to open his mouth again. "Thank you."

Without hesitation, Magnus summoned a portal to his loft and extended a hand towards it. "Please, guests first."

A confused look appeared on Crowley's face. "You can just use portals like that?"

Magnus furrowed his brows in confusion. "Is there anything unusual about a warlock using a portal to travel?"

Aziraphale leaned in closer, whispering, "I think it might be best if we just play along, dear. I don't understand them either, but it's not like they want to discorporate us."

Hesitantly, Crowley nodded, stepping into the portal.

They appeared in the middle of an expensive-looking apartment decorated with items from various time periods and cultures. Magnus and Alec appeared next to them and Magnus effortlessly closed the portal. Suddenly, blue sparks of magic were flying through the air, rearranging the books that had fallen when the portal had been opened.

"Wow," Aziraphale couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp. "I must say, I'm impressed. Our magic is nowhere as flashy as yours."

"'Flashy' is one of his many middle names," Alec smiled for the first time since they'd met. Meanwhile, Magnus had already made his way into the living room and started preparing cocktails.

Before either of the two had the chance to ask any questions, Alec was gone. They could still hear his voice from one of the farther rooms.

_"Thanks so much for helping us out, mom. I_ _don't think we could do this without you."_

They walked into the living room equipped by a couch, a set of two armchairs, one of which was occupied by Magnus, and a coffee table.

"Please, make yourselves at home," Magnus smiled as he poured them both a glass.

The couple sat down on the couch, and a few seconds later, Alec emerged from a door at the other side of the room, holding a toddler in his arms. 

"My mom just left. She said Maxie's been good, but he doesn't want to go to sleep just yet." He walked over to Magnus' armchair and sat on one of the armrests. "Will Papa wish him good night?"

Magnus nodded. "Of course. Sweet dreams, blueberry," he smiled and ruffled Max's hair with his hand.

Alec smiled. "I'll put him to sleep and then I'll join you, okay?" he leaned down towards Magnus and kissed his cheek.

Magnus nodded and turned back to Aziraphale and Crowley after they left. Were his cheeks red? Maybe. Did he care? Definitely not.

Aziraphale spared Magnus an understanding nod and laced his fingers with Crowley's, which in turn made Magnus smile. As much as they'd probably love to gush about their relationships, there were more pressing matters at hand. 

"So, let's start from the beginning. Who exactly are you?" he eyed them curiously, picking up a glass of martini.

"Um..." Aziraphale glanced at Crowley. "I'm the principality Aziraphale, guardian of the Eastern Gate, and Crowley's a... well, a demon."

"I see," Magnus nodded. "And what led you to New York, the very center of the Shadow World?" he crossed his legs and leaned back against the backrest.

"Before we get lost in this," started Aziraphale, "I'm not quite sure we're following. The Shadow World?"

"Oh," it was then that Magnus realized they might not be familiar with the Shadow World at all. "I don't know how much they've kept you informed in Heaven and Hell, but you're certainly familiar with the angel Raziel and the Nephilim?"

Crowley eyed Aziraphale expectantly. "Not my department, angel. Whatever happened, it must've been after I Fell."

Aziraphale shook his head. "I do not know either, my dear."

"In that case, let me explain," Magnus said, stirring his drink with his little finger. "The Nephilim, or Shadowhunters, as they call themselves, are humans born with angel blood and their task is to keep the mundane world, as well as the Downworld, safe."

"And by the Downworld you mean what, exactly?" Crowley asked.

"Oh my, they really do like to keep you in the dark, don't they," Magnus said sarcastically. "Beings, who are partially demon, or have contracted a disease of demonic origin, are called Downworlders. In the past, it was easier for the Nephilim to put us all into one big category, rather than differentiate between different races." 

"And here you go again," came from the other end of the room. Alec appeared behind Magnus, planting a kiss to his scalp before plopping down on the other armchair. "I'm pretty sure they're not here to learn about the history of Downworlder oppression, although I do agree that it is an important topic. Just not now, Mags."

Magnus nodded, his eyes brightening up as soon as he saw Alec. "You're right, sorry." 

"So, if I'm following," Aziraphale leaned forward, his eyes darting from Alec to Magnus, "you've called yourself a warlock - and that's one of the races of Downworlders."

"That's correct," said Magnus. "Warlocks are half-human, half-demon. And as your companion didn't fail to notice, I, unfortunately, take after my demonic father, Asmodeus. Speaking of which, I'd like to know more about _your_ history with my father if it's okay with you," he looked at Crowley. "I need to know what he's done to you."

Crowley saw the seriousness in Magnus' eyes. He had thought that maybe, this was all just a trick. However, Magnus had been nothing but kind to them despite Crowley's initial behaviour. And honestly, he sympathized with him. It must have been hard having Asmodeus as a father.

"It's kind of a sensitive topic," he replied. "I used to be friends with him, but when he crossed the boundaries God had set for us, he dragged me into it. He Fell, and so did I, only because I hung out with him. I will never forgive him for that."

Magnus could say nothing but nod. "Trust me, I do not side with my father. He made my life a living hell, and I spent so long fixing the problems he had caused. In the end, I trapped him in limbo. That's where you end up if you enter a portal unconscious, in case you don't know."

"Suits him well," Crowley hummed.

"Thank you," Magnus smiled at him, genuinely grateful. "Anyway, let's move on. That alley we found you in, it definitely isn't one of the places on the _'Top Ten Places to Visit in New York'_ list," he said, much more relaxed now that the ominous discussion about his father was out of the way.

"You do, I believe, know the Antichrist?" started Aziraphale.

"Not personally, but yes, I know that such a person exists and lives somewhere in England. What about him?"

"He's been... sick," said Crowley. "Our friend, Anathema, recommended visiting one of her relatives. She lives in New York and specializes in treating supernatural diseases. We were only trying to find her flat."

Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment before a realization hit him. "And, this relative of hers, do you know her name by any chance?" 

Aziraphale nodded, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and reading the name on it. "Catarina Loss." 

Magnus chuckled. "Catarina is a good friend of mine. I can help you locate her if you'd like. For the right price, of course."

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

"I'm not sure yet," Magnus shrugged. "But I'll definitely think of something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> I'm leaving on holiday on Thursday so I can't say whether I'll have more or less time to write, but I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter btw <3


	3. Of Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I didn't write a word during my holiday, but I've finally managed to finish this chapter, hope you like it!

After their conversation, Magnus contacted Catarina, who agreed to meet Crowley and Aziraphale in the evening. He then went on to explain more about the Shadow World to the couple, not forgetting to mention the fact that Catarina is also a warlock, and that they've been friends for centuries because warlocks, much like angels and demons, are immortal.

Magnus offered them to stay for lunch and conjured up lots of delicious dishes after finally convincing them, including Aziraphale's favourite crepès. They talked a lot about how things work in Heaven and Hell nowadays and the couple asked more questions regarding the Shadow World. They both avoided bringing up Magnus' father.

"I have to go," said Alec suddenly, pulling out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He rose from his chair, ignoring his unfinished plate, and leaned over to Magnus to kiss his cheek. "Unusual demonic activity. Hopefully it's nothing serious, but you know what the Institute looks like if I don't show up for an unplanned mission."

"Of course," nodded Magnus. "Just be careful, Alexander."

"I always am. Take care of Max for me," Alec smiled. "Love you," he said, and then ran out of the room. They heard the front door fall shut behind him, and Magnus sighed.

Both Aziraphale and Crowley felt bad. They knew they were probably robbing Magnus and Alec of their time together, which can be especially precious for couples who try to balance their career and family life at the same time.

"You're so kind to be helping us, but you really don't have to go with us in the evening," said Aziraphale finally. 

Magnus smiled at that. "Please, don't mention it. It's my job as the High Warlock of Brooklyn to tend to any supernatural entities that might require my help. And if this is about Alec, trust me— we are used to this. He's always running off to the Institute, while I stay here and make sure the Downworld doesn't fall apart."

Crowley suppressed the thought of asking Magnus whether he isn't worried about Alec's safety—he must be.

"Now, I am meeting with a few of my clients in the afternoon, so feel free to entertain yourselves however you like," Magnus smiled, getting up from his seat and disposing of the dirty dishes with magic.

And so they did. They kept themselves occupied with books and TV until dinner time. Magnus had spent the bigger portion of the afternoon with his clients, all while making sure he had enough time to check up on Max every now and then.

Shortly after Magnus ended the meeting with the last client for the day, Alec walked in. Magnus greeted him with a smile and a hug, then whispered something in his ear before pulling away and going to check up on Max. Alec sat down in his armchair, visibly tired after running around the Institute the whole afternoon.

"I think it is time," Magnus nodded at Aziraphale and Crowley after he returned with Max in his arms. Then he turned to face Alec. "Alexander, as much as I would appreciate you coming with us, I can't ask you to do this, especially not after you've spent the whole afternoon at the Institute."

Alec nodded, standing up and taking Max from him. "I get it. I mean, I would go with you if we had a babysitter for Max. Say hello to Catarina from me, though. And be careful." 

Magnus nodded, smiling, and kissed Alec's cheek. "Always."

He turned to face the wall and with a few elegant moves conjured up a Portal, in the same spot the first one had been. "Let's go meet Catarina, then," he smiled and stepped through it, Aziraphale and Crowley following right after.

They wound up in Catarina's foyer, decorated similarly to Magnus' place with its own twist to it. In the middle of the room stood Catarina, clearly expecting them.

"Hello," she said. "You two must be Aziraphale and Crowley. So nice to finally meet you," she smiled at them, then turned to Magnus. "Thanks for taking them here, Magnus."

"No problem," Magnus smiled. "Just doing my job."

"If you all could please follow me," she motioned to them before heading down the corridor. She led them to a bright room with a table and a set of chairs, one of which was on the opposite side of the table, facing the computer. 

"This is where she usually treats her mundane patients," Magnus explained as he sat down next to Aziraphale and Crowley. 

Catarina sat down across the table from them. "When Anathema first contacted me with this request, I asked her to collect some samples for me." Her fingertips sparkled as she conjured up a clipboard. "I've already run several tests on them, but I couldn't find anything. All the results suggest Adam's a perfectly healthy boy." She handed them the clipboard. "Those are the results of mundane tests. The warlock tests, however..." she paused. 

Crowley tensed up. "What about them?" 

"They _are_ suggesting something is wrong, but I can't pinpoint it. I'm not strong enough to perform the advanced spell that could tell us more," she looked at Magnus, the unspoken question hanging in the air. 

"Do you think I am?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Cat, we both know who's better at healing spells--"

"This isn't a healing spell," she interrupted him. "And besides, I will be guiding you through it the whole time. Please. You know what could happen if we don't help him."

They all did. Antichrist or not, Adam was still a boy whose life mattered as much as anyone else's. And no one knew if the illness wouldn't make him lose control of his powers, making him dangerous not only to himself but also to everyone around him, if not the whole world.

Magnus sighed, rolling up the sleeves of his fancy shirt as he stood up. "Fine. Give me the samples."

Catarina conjured up a couple of vials, filled with what were presumably Adam's DNA samples. "Do you want me to call Alec?" Catarina asked as she watched Magnus get ready to perform the spell.

"No, I'll be fine," Magnus said. "Somebody's gotta keep an eye on Max. If I'll need recharging, he can always do it later." With that, his fingers started emitting a blue glow that soon spread down to his wrists and elbows. He channelled all the energy into his hands and then started scanning the samples one by one. 

Neither Crowley nor Aziraphale had done any of this before, their magic is probably not even capable of it, but it certainly didn't look like a simple spell. Magnus had his eyes closed, concentrating solely on detecting traces of the illness with his magic, his brows furrowed. 

"You're right, there is something in here," Magnus said, "It's... damn, it's so familiar..."

"I thought so too," Crowley agreed. "It seemed awfully familiar, almost as if..." He couldn't get the next word out, because the realization that hit him was too strong and too dark and it was just _too much._

At the same time, Magnus realized it too. He opened his eyes in shock, putting his warlock mark on display, and his magic vanished as he stepped aside abruptly. 

"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath as he struggled to stay on his feet. Catarina was next to him in a second.

"Magnus, are you okay?" she asked, not hiding the concern on her face. 

He waved her off. "I... I'm fine." He took a deep breath, straightening out his posture. "I know what it is." 

Catarina brought him a chair and lowered herself to match Magnus' eye level as he sat down. "What is it?"

"First of all, it's a _who_ ," Magnus said, and there was a sharp edge to his voice that hadn't been there before. He almost sounded as if he were laughing. "And second of all, we're so, so _fucked_. Sorry for the language, Cat." He looked up at Crowley. "I don't know if it's just bad luck or a scheme, but you were right." He paused, gathering up the courage to say the words that followed. "It's Asmodeus."

"That's why I thought it was familiar," Crowley said. "Look, I'm sorry. But I assure you I have nothing to do with this. I hate him as much as you do, you know that."

"I know," Magnus nodded. "But if not you, then who? Summoning Asmodeus from Edom wouldn't probably be as difficult, but getting him out of limbo... I have no idea how anyone could have done that. And I have no idea how to stop this. How to stop him."

"We'll figure it out," Catarina said. "It appears that this is some sort of possession. A health-damaging one, which isn't unusual when it comes to possessions by a Greater Demon. Adam is lucky he's the Antichrist because it makes him more resistant. We can still save him, but we need to do it fast. Anathema and I will work on potions to keep Adam stable. Unfortunately," she eyed Magnus, "you guys are the ones who need to make a plan to stop Asmodeus."

"Okay," Magnus nodded. "Thanks, Cat." 

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know this will be hard for you, but try to talk this out with Alec. You can't bottle things up, and considering your father's manipulative nature, you might want to prepare the rest of your family just in case."

"I will," Magnus said, attempting a smile but failing. "I'll call you if we make any progress," he said, standing up. He stretched his fingers and was about to conjure up a Portal when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Allow me," Catarina smiled compassionately, conjuring up a Portal to his living room. "Good luck," she said after saying goodbye to Aziraphale and Crowley. 

As soon as the Portal closed behind them, Magnus flopped down on the couch with a sigh. "There's a spare bedroom if you guys want to stay here overnight, considering we'll have to work on this together anyway. The first door on the right, next to the front door," he said.

Aziraphale shook his head. "No, we really shouldn't—" 

With a snap of his fingers, he conjured up all of their luggage. "You should, for your own safety," Magnus said sternly. "I'll feel safer too, knowing there are two more people in here in case we get attacked. Please."

"Angel, I think we should," Crowley said. "Just one night, then we'll see." 

"Okay," resigned Aziraphale. "Thank you, Magnus."

Later, after they had moved their luggage into the room and started preparing for bed, they couldn't help but overhear some of Magnus' conversation with Alec.

_"I can't believe it, Alexander... I thought we were finally safe. That he could never come back. Oh, how foolish I was..."  
_

_"Magnus, come on, we'll figure it out..."_

_"He brings out the worst in me, he always did. He knows exactly how to get to me, and I'm worried that he may find a way to control me and use me to hurt you. To hurt Max. I can't risk that."_

_"Look, the last time he manipulated you, it was my fault. I wasn't there with you. But this time, it's us against him. You yourself said 'Asmodeus can't come between us again,' and he won't. We won't let him, okay?"_

The rest of the conversation was inaudible, but the sobs sadly were. Crowley looked at Aziraphale desperately. 

"This is going to be tough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story in the comments! <3
> 
> PS: I hope everyone's staying healthy during the COVID-19 outbreak, we're not going back to school tomorrow because our whole country is in quarantine. (I'm hoping to write more because I don't have much more to do, but we'll see.) Stay safe and wash your hands! Love you guys, thanks for reading <3


	4. Of Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been swamped with school work and also in a bit of a writing slump, but I finally managed to finish this chapter. Enjoy!

When Aziraphale and Crowley woke up the next day, they could already hear signs of life from the living room. After getting dressed and making themselves look at least somehow presentable, they walked into the living room, where they found Alec playing with Max. The toddler's fingertips were glowing the same way Magnus' had when he'd used his magic. Both the angel and the demon had come to an assumption that only a warlock's magic could be this flashy, so they had no doubt the boy was a warlock too.

"Good morning," Crowley greeted, Aziraphale standing right beside him. 

Alec looked up from Max and nodded, not putting his emotions on display. "Hi. Slept well?"

The pair nodded. "I do have to say that your guest room is much more comfortable than the room we'd stayed the first night in," Aziraphale commented.

Alec chuckled softly. "I can imagine." He pointed towards the couch. "Take a seat. Magnus is making us breakfast."

They did as they'd been told, and although the question of how well Magnus is coping with the situation was hanging unanswered in the air, they were not in a place to ask. 

"There you are," there was a voice coming from the kitchen, and soon after Magnus walked in. He looked as neat and tidy as usual and showed no signs of negative emotions. "You're gonna like what today's breakfast looks like."

Of course, both Crowley and Aziraphale suspected he was just hiding behind his normal behaviour. But they didn't want to call him out on it.

"Thank you," Aziraphale smiled kindly as they got up and were led to the dining room. "You really didn't have to bother though. We could've gone to a restaurant, and we're both great cooks."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Magnus smiled. "But I feel that it would be impolite not to take care of my guests."

Aziraphale and Crowley sat down, Alec soon joining them—he had put Max in a playpen that was still visible through the door frame, just to make sure he could still rush to him if anything were to happen. Magnus moved the food to the dining table with magic and sat down next to Alec.   
" _Bon Apetit_ ," he said with a small smile. 

Alec gave Magnus a soft peck on the cheek before looking down at the meal Magnus had prepared. "It looks delicious. Thanks." 

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Crowley decided to break the silence. "Look, as much as I'd love not to bring up your father," he looked at Magnus, "we have to do something. It's Adam's life we're talking about. And for all we know, the disease could be contagious."

"It's all right," Magnus said. "If my father really got out of limbo, which by the way I didn't even know was possible, I would have to deal with him sooner or later anyway. Now I have two more people who I can count on." He smiled at them gratefully. 

"So," Alec said, "where do we even start?"

"By pinpointing my father's location," Magnus took Alec's hand. "We have to know where he is. After Edom was destroyed, he has nowhere to go. He's got to be hiding somewhere in our realm."

"And isn't that good?" Alec rubbed the back of Magnus' hand with his thumb. "He can never reach his full power again, not with Edom being gone."

"And neither can I," Magnus looked at him, his cat eyes appearing for a fracture of a moment. "What's worse, there's nothing keeping us safe. He used to be bound to Edom, not able to leave unless someone would summon him into our realm. But now he's already here."

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other. They were celestial beings, practically impossible to kill, so why were they starting to feel afraid? 

"We have to find him," Magnus said decidedly. "Then we'll decide what to do next."  
  
"Okay," Alec agreed. "Can you track him?"

"I can, but seeing as I have none of his belongings, I'll have to track him through my magic. It's not a method that is used often and the spell is very powerful, which is why it will take me some time to prepare for it." 

"Of course," Alec nodded. "Is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Actually, there is a potion you could prepare for me." Magnus snapped his fingers and a book appeared on the table in the opposite corner of the room. It opened by itself and landed on a specific page. Magnus hummed in satisfaction, happy to have found the right page. "All the instructions are in the book. I'll go reinforce the wards first and then we'll try the tracking spell." 

"We can be of help too," Aziraphale said, not liking the feeling of exclusion. 

"Great," Magnus smiled at them. "Then help Alexander with the potion. I'm sure you have plenty of experience with brewing potions. I'll be right back." 

When Magnus disappeared to reinforce the wards from the outside, Alec started preparing the potion with the couple's help. They were in charge of finding ingredients while Alec made sure the potion was being brewed correctly. 

"Do you have a plan for when you find him?" Crowley asked casually as he brought one of the ingredients to the table.

"I'm not sure," Alec said, taking the ingredient from him. "I know Magnus. He wants to go there by himself so that no one else would get hurt, but I can't allow that."

"Well, if it makes you calmer, we can go with him," Aziraphale said. "Even if we were to get discorporated, we wouldn't actually die. It's much safer for us."

"Actually, I don't want you to go, angel," Crowley looked up at him. "Asmodeus is the Prince of Hell. His magic... he could use Hellfire on you, and you're not immune to that."

"So you suggest I just sit this one out?" Aziraphale turned to him. 

Before Crowley could reply, Magnus came back into the room.

"The wards are up again. Hypothetically speaking, they could survive a nuclear explosion, if it came down to it. And of course, they're immune to all kinds of magic, so he can't get through them even if he tried to," he said, visibly more relaxed now that the wards were up again.

"Good," Alec said. "The potion's nearly done, I just need to—"

"Allow me," Magnus gently pushed him away from the cauldron, stirring the potion himself. "It looks good. Maybe you've been paying attention whenever I tried to teach you potion-brewing basics, after all," he smiled.

"I just followed the book," Alec chuckled as Magnus poured the potion into a cup. "What does it do?"

"If I tried to track Asmodeus without it, it wouldn't work because I have the same kind of magic he does. This way, the trace of my magic will be temporarily blocked and I'll be able to find him."

"And is it safe?" Alec asked worriedly. 

"There are known side effects, but none of them is permanent. I'll be fine," Magnus reassured him, right before drinking the potion. He grimaced at the taste. "All right... that will do. Come here," he extended his hands towards Alec. 

Alec did as he was told, stepping in front of Magnus and taking his hands. Magnus' warlock mark appeared briefly before his hands started to emit a faint blue glow. Magnus allowed his eyes to close and focused on tracking his father. Alec watched him carefully, ready to pull Magnus back to reality at any time.

"I know where he is," Magnus said suddenly. The glow around his hands was gone and so was his warlock mark when he opened his eyes. "Remember the fortuneteller's place?" he looked at Alec.

"As if I could forget," Alec sighed, recalling the night when he made a deal with Asmodeus— Magnus' magic in exchange for their relationship. There had been few decisions Alec regretted more than that one. "At least we know where he is. We'll head there after lunch."

"You won't," Magnus shook his head slowly, looking up at Alec. "I can't have you risking your life for me. Again." 

Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus' waist. " _You_ are my life, Magnus. And if you stayed home, I wouldn't be risking anything. But I know I can't convince you to do that. So just let me go with you."

"Alexander," Magnus sighed. "My father may be many things, but he won't kill me simply for showing up. However, he's made it very clear that he doesn't approve of our relationship. That's the main reason why I don't want you to go with me. My father loves to hold grudges."

Alec sighed. "You're right, it's just... I don't want anything to happen to you. You were the one who trapped him in limbo, after all, and your father _loves_ to hold grudges."

Magnus sighed, cupping Alec's cheek. "Nothing will happen to me. I promise." 

Alec averted his gaze, sighing. At last, he looked up again. "Okay, I'll stay here, _for you_. You need to get information out of him. He will be cautious about what he's saying, but you need to make him slip up somehow. We need to find out how he got out of limbo and what he's doing to Adam, then we'll have something we can work with. But don't you dare risk your life for it."

"I won't," Magnus smiled reassuringly. "I'll head out after lunch."

"I'm going with you," Crowley said before Aziraphale could stop him. "And Aziraphale is staying here with Alec," he added, piercing Aziraphale with what, under different circumstances, could be called a death glare.

"You take care of each other, okay?" Alec looked at Crowley pleadingly. 

"As long as you keep Aziraphale safe here," Crowley reassured him with a nod. 

Both couples retreated to their respective bedrooms before lunch. There were a lot of softly-spoken words, kisses and even tears. 

Alec knew the possibility of Magnus not coming back was small, but the persistent voice at the back of his head kept reminding him that the possibility was still there. He had felt this type of fear many times before, always when Magnus had been in danger. He wondered if that's how Magnus felt every time Alec went on a mission in the field.

Crowley held Aziraphale in his embrace, constantly reassuring him that nothing bad could happen. Aziraphale couldn't help but worry anyway. What if Asmodeus was more powerful than Crowley claimed him to be? He was still mad at him for making the decision on his own, but the anger was overpowered by the fear of losing him. What would he do if he didn't come back? 

At noon, there was a knock on the guest room's door. 

"Lunch is ready," it was Alec, his voice muffled by the door. Without another word, he left, not wanting to interrupt the couple's privacy even further.

Crowley smiled at Aziraphale encouragingly, getting up and tugging at his hand. "Come on, angel."

When they entered the room, Alec and Magnus were already sitting by the table, their chairs even closer to each other now. Aziraphale and Crowley sat down across the table from them, Aziraphale smiling at them politely. In reality, he was in no mood for smiling. 

They ate in silence and after lunch, Magnus disposed of the dirty dishes with a snap of his fingers. 

"Well then," he looked at Crowley, "are you ready to face Asmodeus again?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Crowley said, rising from his chair. In a moment, Aziraphale was next to him, pulling him into a hug. Crowley instinctively hid his face in the crook of Aziraphale's neck, so that he wouldn't see him fight his tears.

"Be careful, darling," Aziraphale said softly. Crowley had to make it back—he didn't know what he would do if he didn't. 

"I will," Crowley nodded. In the background, he could hear the other couple promising each other the same thing.

"You'll make it back, you hear me?" Alec said against Magnus' shoulder as he was hugging him.

Magnus nodded, kissing Alec softly. "Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me," he pulled away slightly, looking at Alec and cupping his cheek. 

Alec gave him a sad smile, resting his hand on top of Magnus'. "I'll hold you to that."

And with that, Magnus and Crowley walked out the door, leaving Alec and Aziraphale behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting, we're finally getting some action in the next chapter though! As always, stay safe and take care of yourself during quarantine. Love y'all <3


End file.
